L'organisation Mai Hime
by Solene Kuga
Summary: ATTENTION : Ce One Shot est uniquement basé sur de la torture ! Il peut s'agir d'une introduction à une nouvelle fic. Si on me réclame une suite je pourrais envisager d'en écrire une mais pas dans l'immédiat étant donné le nombre de fics déjà délaissées.


_**L'organisation Mai Hime : la punition**_

Un souffle d'air frais et un claquement de porte la réveilla.

Ma partenaire me rejoignit d'un pas lent, dévisageant notre victime.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, balaya la pièce du regard mais ne pu pas voir grand chose. Il lui fallut, d'ailleurs, quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'un tissu attaché maladroitement lui obstruait la vue. Elle tenta de lever sa main droite pour enlever ce bandeau gênant mais un lien retenait son poignet contre l'accoudoir dur et froid de la chaise de métal trônant fièrement au centre de la pièce. Elle essaya de faire de même avec sa main gauche, en vain.

La panique commençait à monter, lancinante et suffocante. Je pouvais la voir commencer à s'agiter délicieusement.

Elle chercha à bouger ses jambes mais n'y arriva pas. Une bouffée d'adrénaline la poussa soudainement à se débattre aussi férocement qu'un animal pris au piège. Elle s'agita, d'ailleurs, longuement, cherchant désespérément à briser les sangles qui la retenaient, lâchant de doux gémissements de terreur et d'efforts, appelant inlassablement à l'aide.

Un spectacle fort divertissant s'offrait à nous. Je ne pu m'empêcher plus longtemps de jubiler ce qui attira son attention.

-Qui est là !

Nous ne répondîmes pas.

-S'il vous plait, aidez moi !

Ma partenaire fit tinter légèrement les clefs de l'entrepôt puis les posa sur la longue table métallique parmi nos différents et nombreux "outils" de travail.

-Répondez !

J'émis un long ricanement. Je savais que cela l'inquièterait encore plus et j'éprouva un sentiment de plaisir lorsqu'elle nous supplia.

-Je vous en supplies, détachez moi !

Elle secoua vigoureusement ses poignets et appela une nouvelle fois à l'aide avant de se mettre à pleurer misérablement. Cela me fit sourire diaboliquement.

Ma camarade se déplaça vers la prisonnière, s'approchant lentement, en faisant bien attention de faire claquer ses pas contre le sol, s'amusant de la situation.

Elle se pencha vers elle et lui murmura imperceptiblement quelques mots à l'oreille avant de la gifler avec force. Un long sourire se dessina sur son jolie visage tandis qu'une marque rouge s'installait sur celui de sa victime.

Elle revint vers moi alors que la victime recommençait à s'égosiller, la voix à moitié cassée par ses sanglots incessants, puis me demanda en chuchotant :

-Par où allons nous commencer ?

J'exultais intérieurement, me réjouissant d'avance de notre œuvre.

Je m'avança jusqu'à nos instruments disposés soigneusement sur le métal et saisit une scie circulaire électrique branchée au préalable avant de la mettre en route. Je me dirigea vers notre martyr et approcha lentement la machine de son visage. Le léger vrombissement de l'appareil l'a fit sursauté et éloigné au maximum sa joue rougie. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer puis finit par me supplier d'arrêter.

Je m'exécuta, éloignant la scie de sa peau, lui ordonnant sèchement de se taire.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et tenta de se calmer tandis que j'allais reposer l'appareil à sa place après l'avoir éteint.

Une fois le silence obtenu, mon associée s'adressa à elle, la voix sévère :

-Vous avez intérêt à la boucler si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver défigurée à vie. Ma charmante assistante se fera un plaisir de vous faire taire si vous braillez trop à mon goût.

Elle alla défaire le bandeau qui masquait la vue de notre chère petite proie et le ramena jusqu'au bureau où elle le laissa tomber vulgairement.

Le regard apeurée de la demoiselle se posa tour à tour sur la lourde porte qui lui faisait face, puis sur ses liens, sur nos outils de travail et finalement sur nous.

Je me délectais de toute la frayeur qui pouvais se lire dans ses yeux humides, j'aurais adoré les lui arracher.

-Que me voulez vous !

La réponse fut sèche et brutale :

-Ferme la !

Silence. Notre victime nous dévisageait, tremblante, effrayée. Son regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur les instruments puis vint finalement se reposer sur nous.

Ma partenaire repris calmement :

-Mademoiselle ... "Elle hésita quelques instant" Tomoe, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

L'autre nia d'un bref mouvement de tête, se taisant par peur de représailles.

-Vraiment ? N'avez vous vraiment rien à vous reprocher ?

La dénommée Tomoe refit de nouveau un mouvement de tête et ajouta un "non" quasi inaudible.

-Etes vous sûre de n'avoir rien fait ?

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Bon puisque vous ne voulez rien dire, nous allons devoir employé la manière forte ... Shizuru !

J'acquiesça silencieusement et saisit un scalpel dont la lame est légèrement émoussée, signe de l'usure de cette dernière. Je me dirigea vers la victime qui voyant m'approcher avait recommencer à se débattre et à geindre de plus en plus fort, me suppliant de l'épargner.

-Non ! Pitié, arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

C'est avec un sadisme non dissimulé que je m'agenouille au sol et plante le scalpel vigoureusement dans sa cuisse, la lame (malgré son usure) transperçant le jean et la cuisse de ma victime. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres, je reçois une petite giclée de sang et je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler devant sa souffrance.

Je me délecte un certain temps, m'amusant à bouger légèrement le scalpel dans la plaie avant de me décider à l'extraire brutalement. Elle lâche un long gémissement puis se remet à pleurnicher.

Je me relève et la fixe en léchant délicatement la lame ensanglantée.

La voix de ma camarade refait surface et redemande :

-Alors Tomoe ? Etes vous sûre de n'avoir vraiment rien à vous reprocher ?

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de nier encore une fois, j'appuie du bout du doigt sur la plaie toute récente et douloureuse à souhait. Elle piaille de nouveau, je retire mon doigt et m'adresse à ma partenaire :

-Elle est vraiment têtue, n'est ce pas, Nastuki ?

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse et mécontente, je replante mon scalpel dans son autre cuisse avant de rejoindre Natsuki qui me tends un nouvel instrument.

C'est avec un sécateur de grande taille que je me dirige à nouveau vers Tomoe.

-Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien à dire ? Non ? Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ...

Je place son index sur le bout d'une des deux lames du sécateur et avec un ricanement des plus glauques je referme les lames l'une sur l'autre. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre suivit d'un cri strident mélangé à mes rires sadiques. Je regarde le bout de son doigt rouler sur le sol, ébahit puis le moignon sanguinolent à souhait.

Je coupe ainsi deux autres de ses doigts et place dans sa gueule tel un bâillon le bandeau plus tôt délaissé, ses gémissements devenant trop agaçant à mon goût. Ses hurlements, alors étouffés, je rejoins ma compagne et pose le sécateur sur la table. Elle me tends une vieille trousse à pharmacie, que je prends délicatement avant de me diriger vers ma proie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivée face à elle, je baisse mon regard et voit une tâche se former sur son jean, au niveau de son entre-jambe.

-C'est du joli ... Tu devrais avoir honte !

Je soupire et sort une seringue de la sacoche ainsi qu'un flacon, je remplis la seringue du liquide contenu dans le flacon puis lui administre après avoir enfoncée l'aiguille dans l'avant bras.

Je lui enlève le bâillon, le jette au sol et attends que ses cris se calment.

-Un peu de morphine devrait t'aider à répondre

Les membres encore tremblants, elle me fixe horrifiée puis vomit soudainement sur mes bottines avant de se redresser en sanglotant. Je n'y fais pas plus attention et lui demande cruellement :

-Au risque de me répéter : Es tu sûre de n'avoir rien à te reprocher ?

Elle ne répond, tout d'abord, pas à ma question se contentant de pleurnicher et de renifler bruyamment puis finit tout de même par répondre entre chacun de ses braillements :

-Je n'avais pas d'autres choix ... Ils ... Ils allaient me tuer !

Je la gifle et lui réponds d'un ton grondant :

-Alors tu nous as balancé à la SEARRS, petite garce ! On ne trahit pas l'organisation Mai Hime sans en payer le prix !

Je jubile bruyamment et reprends mon travail avec une joie exaltée sous le regard admiratif de Natsuki.


End file.
